


拿错剧本的一定是罗素

by brhboreas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 队三结局二打一的时候，托尼发现巴基是他的灵魂伴侣





	拿错剧本的一定是罗素

- 

托尼在一天之内知道了两件操蛋事儿，第一件是杀害他父母的凶手正是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，也就是史蒂夫缠缠绵绵几十年的好哥们儿，而第二件就是这位杀父母仇人正巧是他的灵魂伴侣。

当那个黑发男人被他勒着脖子，气息不稳地说出“我记得他们所有人（I remember all of them)”时，托尼仿佛听到自己在爆炸，脑子里一朵蘑菇云平地而起，背景是漫天的烟花。“我记得他们所有人。”他手腕上这行字开始刺痛，一个字母、一个字母地提醒他，这就是你命中注定的另一半了。

其实挺浪漫的。

可是他在勒着这位另一半的脖子哎。

这就很狗血了。

“什么？”

他下意识问了一句。当然他不是真心真意地在问，这只是一个表示震惊的语气词。

巴恩斯挣扎的动作停了一下。托尼的大脑恢复了正常，打算脱口而出一句“我操”。史蒂夫没有给他这个机会：他冲上来抱住了他俩。

三个人于是搂搂抱抱卿卿我我地从半空掉了下来。

史蒂夫是最先起身的那个：“托尼，这不能改变已经发生的事。(This isn't going to change what happened。）”

接下来是托尼。他从一块石板后冒出头来，斟酌着措辞。他本来想说：“不管怎么说他杀了我妈妈。”后面加一些套路情节，故事就能暂时翻篇儿了。

可是巴恩斯是他的灵魂伴侣。也许不是，但十有八九是。

情节于是进退两难。

妈的巴恩斯。

谁塞的这个魔幻现实的剧本啊？说好的套路呢！

托尼转过头看了一眼，巴恩斯掉在了更远的地方，正在艰难地爬起来。他又把头转回来，看着史蒂夫，伸手指了指不远处的巴恩斯，几次欲言又止。

史蒂夫察觉到了他的异样，收起了保持在战斗状态的拳头，转而关切地问：“怎么了，托尼？”

“呃……”

巴基皱了皱眉头，走过来站在了史蒂夫身边。

托尼干脆撤掉了面部的盔甲。

巴基觉得托尼的表情像是恨铁不成钢的家长，他疑惑地和史蒂夫对视一眼，对方和他同样疑惑。

托尼叉着腰叹了口气：“你啊你。”他指了指巴基，“你他妈怎么不早点儿跟我说话。”

唉，好吧，糟糕透顶的开场白。

 -

托尼真是好样的，他居然还有心情和黑豹跟泽莫打招呼。好吧他没心情，那句哈罗尴尬极了。

国王陛下并不是很懂你们美国佬，但还是礼貌地点点头：“斯塔克，很高兴看到你放下仇恨。”

泽莫一脸疑惑。托尼尴尬地打着哈哈，一不留神踩了个空，没穿装甲的他正担心自己要摔倒，一只有力的手臂揽住了他的腰。

是巴基。托尼忍不住脸红了，心里暗骂着史蒂夫无情无义，多少年的革命友谊都喂了狗，看他摔倒了也不知道来扶，还不如刚刚认识的傀儡兵。

巴基还是那张心情不太好的脸：“你没事吧？”

“呃……没……”

托尼无意间瞥到泽莫，对方盯着他们，面部表情十分精彩。托尼灵机一动，吧唧一声在巴基的脸上亲了一口：“我挺好哒，哈尼小甜心。”

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈瞧泽莫这一副吃屎噎住了的样子。

 -

“我记得他们所有人。”

这句话在托尼十五岁时出现在了他的手腕内侧。他曾以为这是命运对他的优待，因为通常没人会在第一次见面说这句话，这意味着如果托尼遇到他的灵魂伴侣，有很大的几率他不会错过。

于是他开始等。在等待的第十个年头里他有了动摇，开始和各种各样的人约会打炮，只是每段关系都不长久。

在第二十三年，他试图和自己的女助手佩珀发展一段浪漫关系。这段关系比之前的任何一段都要久，他曾以为两个人能走到彼此生命的最后一秒。

第二十五年，他和佩珀分了手。

第二十六年、二十七年、二十八年，除了解决生理需要的一夜情，他没有再和任何人发生关系。

他以为这就是全部了。

而现在他找到了巴基。

他等了二十九年三个月十八天。

 -

“我不知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁，”巴基坐在托尼的对面，低头摆弄着自己的金属手臂。他的手指在金属臂的手腕内侧停留了片刻，手指转向别处时他甩了甩头发，一副很刻意的不在意的姿态，“我一直没有那句话。我的手腕上，一直都没有。”

这演技太做作了吧！托尼默默在心里吐槽。你不就是在等我说也许那句话本该在你的左手手腕出现吗！

“——也许那句话本该在你的左手手腕出现吧，”托尼撑着脸说道。刚才的魔幻现实剧情他到现在都还没能完全消化，眼下还是让他们多一些套路的好，“唔，我在你被九头蛇抓去后才出生，也许这还可以解释为什么之前你手腕上没有字。”

“唔，”巴基含含糊糊地点了点头，眼睛始终在自己的胳膊上，“嗯。”

“伙计们，坐好！就要起飞了！”史蒂夫的声音从驾驶舱传来。他们现在正坐在瓦坎达国王陛下友情赞助的飞机里，准备飞回纽约。

引擎启动了。最开始有些吵，巴基和托尼都没有说话，时不时地瞟对方一眼，在目光接触后又不约而同地转过头。

托尼也不知道自己脸红是因为久违的恋爱时的甜蜜酸涩而少女心爆发，还是因为一把年纪了却像个情窦初开的女高中生而觉得羞耻。

噪音消失后，两人之间的第一句话是出自巴基之口。

“对不起。”

托尼觉得飘起的粉红泡泡一下子全破了。巴恩斯这个人怎么这么没眼力见儿。他向后靠了靠，伸手抓了抓头发：“好吧，我不能说完全不怪你，可那毕竟不是你自愿做的。”

“可是我做了，”巴基终于抬起头看着他。等一下啊，别，别盯着眼睛啦！“我没有别的意思，我也知道这没有意义，我只是真的感觉抱歉。”

托尼被他盯得移开了眼神：“咳，好吧。说真的，我刚才……我只是……唉，你知道的，我爱我妈妈。”还有爸爸。后面这句还是有些难以启齿，他需要再多些时间。

巴基的眼神里一闪而过伤感：“真的对不起。史蒂夫也说这不是我的错，可是我不知道……我总觉得他这样说只是愧疚心在作祟。”

托尼停顿了一下，稍稍靠近了他，语气稍稍轻柔了些：“嘿，别这么苛责自己。这真的不都是你的错。而且你现在有我啦，我们可以一起解决这个。”

“天啊，”巴基重重地叹息了一声，把脸埋在了手心里，“托尼，如果你不想要我的话，我不介意，真的，我知道我有多糟糕——”

“你在说什么啊，我们是灵魂伴侣啊！”托尼急得一把揪住巴基的胳膊。

“我的手腕上没有字。”

“有我的就够了。妈的，就是你啦！我已经等了二十九年三个月十八天，就算不是你也得是，你他娘的别想随便逃跑。”

“我不确定我是否值得。托尼，我真的从来没想过自己会有个灵魂伴侣，更别说……更别说是你，你这么好的人……”

他说完后就再次低下了头，手垂在膝盖上。托尼舔了舔嘴唇，走到他旁边坐下。他想握住巴基的手，该死的灵魂伴侣效应，他甚至想要拥抱和亲吻。他想告诉巴基，他值得这一切，至少他值得托尼去爱他。

他的手在距离巴基的右手十厘米左右的地方，迟疑着，不知道该不该放下。也许他现在太多示好是在给巴基压力，也许他越热情，巴基的罪恶感就越深刻——作为同样曾犯下大错的人，他觉得自己能理解巴基的想法，所以也许他应该忍受住自己想要触碰的心情——

巴基突然抬起手，一把抓住了他的。

“…………”

妈的。刚才是谁说自己“不值得”？

“托尼，现在放手还来得及。”

你嘴上这么说，手上倒是握得更紧了喔。

“好吧，我也没想到是你，”托尼摇头咽下吐槽，为自己接下来要说的话脸红了，“你，听着，你真的很了不起，如果我是你，也许我已经在酗酒或是别的什么了，甚至自杀都不是没可能。而你勇敢地面对了自己的过错，丝毫没有逃避，还试着做些好的事来弥补。哎，说不定你是我见过的最勇敢的家伙。”

巴基鼓了鼓脸颊。他的表情缓和了些，手上的力气小了些，还用拇指蹭了蹭托尼的手背。

托尼笑起来：“总之，我可是等了你二十九年，你得好好补偿我。”

“你不讲道理，”巴基噘着嘴，“我可是从你出生前就开始等你了。”

“你耍赖！你大部分时间都在冷冻仓睡觉，和没活着有什么区别！”

“当然有区别！说不定我梦到过你呢！”

“扯淡！你怎么可能会梦见我，你根本都没见过我好吗！”

“可是——”

史蒂夫咆哮道：“你们俩，有空吵架不如来开飞机啊！”

“干嘛啊，吵架总比交配好吧。”托尼嘟哝道。巴基居然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，托尼看得晃了神。这大约是他第一次见到巴基笑，他的灵魂伴侣笑起来真好看。

“我去帮他。”巴基拍了拍托尼的肩膀，还捏了捏。两个人各自犹豫了一下，巴基在托尼还犹豫的时候坚定地亲了亲他的鼻尖，“咳，我先去了。”

“唔。”托尼低下头不看他。这心跳怎么回事啊，如果他再年轻个几十年也许这还很浪漫，可是现在他要担心自己是不是心脏病突发好吗！

巴基进入驾驶舱，史蒂夫走出来坐到了托尼的对面。

“托尼。”

史蒂夫坐下的那一瞬间，刚刚在西伯利亚的所有情节在托尼的脑海里回放了一遍。

他知道父母的事不能怪巴基，毕竟巴基在杀人时没有自主意识嘛。他才没有偏袒自己的灵魂伴侣呢。

可是史蒂夫没告诉他这件事是他自己选择的，这个就不一样了。

“史蒂夫。”

不行，看来这个内战还是要打。

**Author's Note:**

> 刷的几遍内战，巴基跟托尼说的第一句话应该就是这个“我记得他们所有人”了。


End file.
